Always Give to Fundraisers
by CalicoUmbreon
Summary: Everyone knows that choirs never get enough funding, so they always have fundraisers. Sometimes, you just CAN'T say no! Some Genesis OOC-ness.


**My first attempt at a oneshot. Wow, I'm more nervous than I think I should be. There's a bit of OOCness on Genesis' behalf, I should warn you. I think Yamaha owns Vocaloids, but I might be wrong. Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy 7. **

Genesis Rhapsodos had just finished a long and irritating day at ShinRa Electric Power Company and was relaxing in front of the TV on his couch. There was a _reason_ he avoided paperwork, after all!

"Aaah!" He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Semi-entertaining evening television, take me away." _Right_ when he had found something and had settled in there was a knock at his door. "Of all the luck..."

He got up and walked to his front door. "What?" Genesis demanded when he opened the door. Almost instantly the glossy pages of a catalog were shoved into his face.

"Buy a candle to support the Civic Center Singing Group?" A decidedly female voice asked. Genesis shoved the magazine down away from his face. The one who had put it there in the first place was a teenage girl with hair almost the same color as his but a bit browner with naturally red eyes and a skimpy red skirt outfit.

"No." Genesis said and shut the door. 'Now to _rela_-'

_Knock knock. _

"Now what?" He wondered opening the door again. It was the girl again. "No, I don't want a candle!"

"Are you su-"

_SLAM!_

"... _No_ one does that to Sakine Meiko."

The next day at work Genesis was hard at work when he received a call from the front desk at the entrance to the building. He _hated_ the sound of that phone ShinRa gave him. "Hello?"

"_Sir, your sister is here to see you._" The secretary informed in a confused voice.

"What?" Genesis didn't have a sister.

"_Here, let me see that._" There was a sound of a phone transferring hands then the imposter said "_Hey, I can't believe you snubbed me last night! What did I ever do to you?_"

It was that singer girl from last night! He quickly hung up and went back to his papers. Just when he was getting some head way though...

_Knock knock_.

Funny, he wasn't _expecting_ any visitors. Imagine his surprise when he opened his office door and had the same catalogue shoved in his face. "Care to buy a candle-"

_SLAM! _

"That's the second time with this guy." Meiko frowned.

Angeal, who had been nearby and had only heard the last sentance, was apalled. "Um, miss, if he ever did anything to you..."

"I'll say he has!" Meiko agreed.

"Oh, boy..."

"I mean, all I did was ask if he wanted to buy a candle and he slams the door in my face!" Meiko raged.

"U-oh!" Angeal smacked his fist in his hand in understanding. "I thought it was something else!"

"Creeper." Meiko grimaced. "Hey, want to buy a candle to help support the Civic Center Singing Group?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure I would be able to-"

"If you don't buy a candle I will hunt you down to the ends of the planet and I will _never_ leave you alone until you buy one." Meiko warned.

"Do you have cinnamon apple?"

As the memory of the crazy girl with the candles faded, Genesis began looking forward to his lunch break. When twelve noon finally came around, he was about to leave his office when-

"Want to buy a candle-"

"AAAAH!" Genesis freaked out and took off for the elevator. As he rounded the corner where the elevators were, he saw one was only _just_ closing. "No, no, no!" The doors shut with a _ding!_ "Dammit!" He started mashing the 'up' button repeatedly and glanced behind his shoulder. The girl was jogging around the bend with her magazine under her arm. When it was _almos_t too late, the elevators opened and Genesis darted inside and shut the doors just as the girl was a foot away.

"WHEW! Made it." He sighed once the elevator was safely on the move. "This is starting to get to me. I better take the rest of the day off."

So now it was four in the after noon, and Genesis was going home after a _needed_ break at a bar. He unlocked his front door when-

"Listen, will you just buy _one_ freaking candle? I have more important things to do than stalk you, you know."

"AAAH!" Genesis started. "How'd you break into my apartment?"

"Window."

"Will you _please_ go away?" He begged her.

"If you buy a candle to help support the Civic Center-"

"This one." Genesis pointed at a random picture.

"You didn't even look at it!" Meiko grumped.

"I don't care! Just -here!" Genesis glanced at the price and slapped a ten and a five gil on her hand.

"Thanks." Meiko smirked and strutted away.

Genesis just shook his head and locked his front door.

As a month went by the memory of the crazy candle girl faded from his memory completely. But one day...

_Knock knock._

"Hello?" Genesis opened the door and asked.

The guest was a smallish teenage girl with blond hair in a sideways ponytail that fell down to her ankles and wore a grey school girl uniform. Her gold eyes were glued to a cell phone that she was constantly texting. "Hey, want to buy a box of fudge to help support the Civic Center Singing Group?"

"No." Genesis told her and slammed the door in her face.

"...He did_ not_ just do that to Akita Neru."

**I wrote this story in one night, can you believe it? I got inspired to write this because my chorus class at school doesn't get enough funding, so we have to do regular fundraisers. I briefly wondered what a Vocaloid would do, and that led to wondering what Genesis would do. This is the result! LEARN A LESSON FROM THIS! If a choir girl asks for a sale...but, you saw the result! Leave a review!**


End file.
